Pretending
by shelbysue1992
Summary: Who said prentending couldn't be fun? Will be rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys! I'm back from the dead and hopefully writing more and more as things finally begin to calm down. Please let me know what you think of this, since it is my first Calzona story. Should this stay a one-shot or maybe build on this? Let me know what you think! Much love!

She has to be wearing that dress like it's a second skin. The way her curves are moving to the music, its making my mouth go dry and the grip on my drink grow stronger. She has to be the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, and tonight, she's my goal. Tonight my name will be on her lips and her body will be coved by mine. Every inch, every fiber burning for more.

The drink in my hand is thrown back and the glass is taken behind the bar. The music is waving though the crowd as I begin to walk towards the beautiful goddess. Her caramel skin looks wet with the sweat of the movements and finally I am behind her. I begin to dance and slowly allow my hands to grip the curves I have been infused with all night long. Her hair brushes against my face and I feel her head turn and her chocolate eyes lock with mine. A smile forms on delicious plump lips as her ass is bushed into my front a little more.

"About time you made your way over here" She whispers in my ear. My fingers splay over her dress and I feel myself letting go to the music or maybe it's the alcohol, I'm not quite sure.

"Well maybe I just enjoyed watching the show, what's your name?" I ask in between the beats of the drum vibrating through the walls of the club. I look around and I finally find Alex and he gives me a wink. Nothing like having friends watch this play out.

"It's Callie, and yours?" She whispers and I feel her body turn into mine and finally we are face to face. Her eyes are dark with lust and it takes the breath away from my lungs. She presses her chest against mine and my hands find her ass to squeeze her closer to me. My face reaches up to her neck and my tongue licks just below her ear and her body shivers against mine. My hands rise from her ass to her hips and I press her into my body a little more.

"Arizona" I whisper into her ear. Slowly I trace my lips into her mouth and take hers into mine. The kiss is messy and desperate at best, full of teeth and tongue. Her body melts into mine and its as if we are the only two on the dance floor. Suddenly the kiss is over as quickly as it began and a smile forms on my lips that match hers. I take her hand and lead her across the lights and music that has filled every corner of this club.

"Where are we going" I hear her ask as we slip through the doors and the chilly Seattle night hits us. Quickly I dig into my pocket and dig the ring out and place it again on my left hand and watch her do the same. My hands search for her hips as I find the nearest wall and slam her against it. Her moan reaches the air before my lips do and I trail my tongue down her neck.

"To take my wife home"

P.S. Reviewing would really make my day!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I cannot believe the amazing popularity this story is already getting! Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed and everyone who is following the story. Please enjoy this next chapter and remember, I love your comments! Much Love!

_My hands search for her hips as I find the nearest wall and slam her against it. Her moan reaches the air before my lips do and I trail my tongue do and I trail my tongue down her neck."_

_"__To take my wife home"_

My hand reaches the car door and I open it for her. We are both breathing heavy with the lust that is consuming us both that I slam the door a little too hard and I sprint to the driver's side door and throw myself in. The keys are stuck into the ignition and the car purrs underneath my body, something I know Callie will be doing later. It's a ten minute drive to the apartment but if I do it right it might only take seven. I turn the music on and roll the windows down, hoping the chilly air will cool our bodies down until we are once again home.

I feel her hands on my thigh moving up and down and it takes everything for me not to pull over and take her now. Her grip tightens on my upper thigh and she is closer to my core then before. I shift in my seat as I start to feel the wetness pool beneath me. In the corner of my eye I see her smirk as her fingers move dangerously close to my center.

"What are you smirking about" I ask, the breath sounding more shallow and I hear her chucking into the air.

"Oh nothing babe I'm just thinking about," She leans over the consol and her lips meet my neck and she lifts up to my ear. "Desert". Her lips are gone far too fast and it takes everything not to crash into the cars around me. The incessant throbs between my legs has reached full throttle now. All I can do is moan and clamp my legs around her hand.

"If you value what is going to happen at home, I really would advise you to move your hands lower babe." I say with a moaned chuckle as her hand disappears on her lap. Finally we make the last turn and I see our apartment, quickly sliding into the parking spot and throwing the car in park. I look over at the woman and I realize we have two ways this can play out. One: racing to the apartment and finishing what we started or option two, starting it now.

Now sounds better then the forty seconds it will take to reach the door.

I unbuckle the safety belt and lean over the consol allowing my hand to reach over to the chair leaver and kiss my way down Callie's neck. My other hand unbuckles her belt and I push the leaver down and her chair drops back with a small thud. My lips attach to her neck as I scramble my body over to hers and begin to lick down her chest, stopping at her breast. My hand goes beneath her dress and I cup her core, meeting glorious wetness, as I allow one finger to barley press into her entrance, her body bucks up into mine. Her breathing is coming in short spurts as I push her dress down. I am met with soft moans as I press her bra away and take her nipple into my mouth and roll her other one through my fingers. Her grunted moans have me in heaven until I feel her hands stop me in my tracks. As she pulls me back up to her, I see her eyes are jet black and I can tell she is done with the games. Her hand reaches out for the finger that was at her entrance and she takes them in her mouth, and my jaw drops. Her tongue swirls around the tip getting every drop of cum her body had left on my finger. She extracts my finger with a pop and pushes the passenger door open.

"Our room now" She moans.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey Loves! Well here is your next chapter! I am thinking of doing a little back story for this on maybe how the girls came up with the idea of "Pretending" , what do you think? Is there anything you would like to see, if so, always reviews!

Love. Peace. And Easy Reading!

_…__..._

_Last time on Pretending! _

_She extracts my finger with a pop and pushes the passenger door open._

_"__Our room now" She smiles._

There is one thing I hate the most about living on the top floor of an apartment building, stairs. I fucking hate them right now. There is nothing as unattractive as being out of breath from you girlfriend stopping you every other flight to kiss you senseless. As we come to the final steps I being to dig into my pocket to dig the keys out and push us through the awaiting door. Finally, I grasp the little silver key and push it through the key hole.

My breath is ragged.

Her body is pressed against mine.

Her lips are on my neck and it is delicious.

My body is on fire from her touch.

And at this moment I realize two things.

The first

I love my wife.

And secondly

I'm not going to last long.

…

Arizona will never understand the power of watching her ass go up these stairs. The way her jeans are tightened around her ass, it is just pure perfection. It is taking all the will power I have not to take her by the first landing. So as I see her take the last final steps, her ass wiggling in my face, my hands launch on their own accord.

My hands find her waist and her back is against the wall in a manner of seconds. Her breath leaves her body as my hands tangle in her hair and my body grinds against hers into nothingness. My body is so frustrated with the lack of touch that I push against her and tangle her hand into mine and continue our track against the stairs. Stopping every couple landings to capture her lips into mine or to feel outside her heat, until finally, we are outside our door. As she digs into her painted on jeans, I press by body against hers and make my way up her body.

My finger tips cross under her shirt and into her skin.

Feeling her body rise with Goosebumps.

My lips linger against her ears and latch onto her neck, sucking until I feel her body squirm.

And a moan leaves her beautiful mouth.

My front presses into her back as I hear the glorious sound of the door opening.

…

As the key hits the door, my body is flown inside and I quickly turn around to have a very amused Calliope standing in the door way. Her eyes are watching me as if I were prey, and it takes everything in my body to control the shiver that runs down my body. The way her dress is hugging her curves, the way her hair is in those soft curls I love, and the color her eyes have taken.

All this combined makes me stare at this beautiful woman before me. As I continue to watch her, she closes the door and locks the handle. Her breaths are short and painted with lust and her hands come under her dress and she slowly lifts it over her curves. Her body is left in a red satin bra and black lace panties, which look to be absolutely soaked. I take a deep breath and control the throbbing that has replaced my waning for her. Tonight is all about us, so as I make my way to our room, I throw my shirt over my head and begin to release my bra straps down my shoulder. I am a body of complete sex and poise; well I was, until I heard heels clicking behind me and felt hot breath on my skin.

…

AN: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey guys! Please enjoy the longer chapter, I am so sorry the last one was so short. Please enjoy and if there is anything you guys want to see, Let me know! Peace. Love and Easy Reading.

One Week Before

"This is a joke right?" I say into the empty kitchen as I walk around on the hardwood floors. This is the fourth night this week that Arizona hasn't been able to come home. I love her poise and grace as a bad ass doctor, and damn if she isn't hot as fuck in those navy blue scrubs. Tonight though, I want her in my arms on our big bed with our daughter in-between us, maybe watching one of those sappy Disney movies.

I look back at the phone and re read the text message that I have seen every night this week.

_ "__Honey another case came in, I won't be home. I love you and kiss our girl good night for us. Ill text when I am out of this. XOXO!" 10:58pm_

The clock on the wall is still ticking at a very slow place and I think it's physically driving me crazy. So I grab my glass of red wine that I poured earlier and make my way to the couch. If I can't be with my wife at least I can be with the cheesy TV shows for the rest of the evening. As I settle into the couch and place my feet under me, I flip the remote on and settle for "Orange is The New Black". If I can't touch my wife tonight at least I can watch two other women enjoy themselves.

As the screen plays the episode, I think back to all the free time Ari and I used to have before. The weekends we would take off, the trips we would take and the family time we would spend. It seems as if the last couple of months have gone to shit and back. Maybe there is something I can do. Maybe I can talk Mark into taking Sofia for the night and finally divulge in my wife for once.

….

Last time on "Pretending"

_"__I am a body of complete sex and poise; well I was, until I heard clicking behind me and felt hot breath on my skin."_

I knew those heels would be the death of me. As I turn around, I am met with plump lips latching onto my own and nails digging down my back. The force of the kiss knocks me back, but she quickly guides me to the bed, where my back hits and my legs hang off the side. Callie's eyes light up as I feel her hands graze over my jeans. Her fingers skim up and down and her hands reach up my torso. She's going to make me suffer.

Her lips start at my neck and begin to trail down my neck. Her body is hovering over mine and my hands go to push her face down, right where I so desperately need her. Her face shoots up and all of the touching stops, leaving a burning of want and need behind. Her eyes are dark with lust and watching her chest move up and down is becoming a mantra I can't keep my eyes off. She suddenly leaves the rooms and I see that ass and heels go into our closet. I visibly shake, because only the two of us know what lies in there.

The toys.

….

This is exactly what she deserves. To be sitting there waiting and wanting like I did before we came up with this little plan. It is sweet sweet torture and I so desperately want to watch this. So as I push her against the bed, I allow her to fall back with her legs dangling around me. I lean above her and begin to lick her neck and make my way down. When I feel her hands on my head pushing me down, it hits me. Take absolute control. So I completely remove myself from her, even though it physically pains me to do so. My breathing is coming in and out and her eyes are watching me as if I am a Goddess.

I walk out of the room with her eyes on me and shake my hips a little, just to have the added affect and I know it has worked as I hear the moan leave her lips. I walk into the closet and go to our special box that has every hidden treasure we have ever purchased. Ties, blindfolds, and everything else imaginable in our sex life, all in one very nifty box. As I dig through the box, I hear the metal at the bottom and quickly grab the handcuffs and a few other things I know we will want tonight. The metal is heavy and cold in my hands as I walk back into the room. Her eyes have never left mine and I can tell she is truly struggling to not jump me.

"If you touch I stop. Hands above your head" I say in a husky voice that I almost don't recognize as my own. Damn the things this woman does to me.

I bring my body back over hers and allow our chest to touch; even though we are both covered it makes me want so much more. I take her left hand into my hand and kiss it and bring it above her head then do the same with the right. Her body is now completely mine, half on the mattress and the other half hanging off the bed. Her blue eyes pierce mine as I begin to kiss her neck and make a second attempt of kissing her body. Worshiping every inch I can kiss, touch or lick. My hand goes behind her body to unclip the bra and I take a nipple in my mouth while grasping the other with my fingers. My tongue sucks and I barley allow my teeth to graze before I suck again. Her hands fight against the cuffs and I smile kissing my way further down her body.

I take her jeans unto my hands and pop over the button and pull down the zipper, her hips helping me shimmy the way down her legs. When she is free of the denim, I hook my thumbs under the white lace panties and begin the slow and tedious way down her legs. Finally, she is bare and her core is waiting for me, dripping wet. I lower myself to the floor and allow my face to inch closer to her, taking in the sweet smell of her. I kiss my way down her thighs and cross over her thighs and do the same with the other leg. Finally I am left in front of exactly what I have wanted all day.

"Fuck babe you are so wet" I moan into the air. The little moan that leaves her body carries her way to my ears.

And I dig in.

…

Finally. Thank God, she is right where I need her. I can't stop the moan that escapes my lips as I hear those words leave her mouth. Suddenly, I feel her hot breath on me and I arch my body into her face, she said no touching, nothing about re positioning. Slender hands grab my thighs and her tough runs up my core. Over and over again, her name becomes a mantra on my tongue. Her mouth is latched on my clit and it's driving me wild. Abruptly, I am filled with two fingers and my body almost comes on just that. She swipes my clit into her mouth and I know I am too close to even manage words at this point. My body begins to tighten as her hand pumps into me faster and her tongue swipes against me again. Quickly I begin to tighten around her fingers and her mouth leaves me to come against my ear and nip.

"Come for me…. Now" As soon as those words are spoken my body convulses around her fingers. Bringing her deeper into me and her name leaves my mouth, and at that moment, I am thankful for being alone tonight. The walls are bouncing with my moans and Callie's words in my ear seem to be carrying me away. After the pleasure begins to pass I realize how completely spent I am. My body sending small shocks to remind me of her fingers lingering presence, before those leave as well and another moan leaves my body, already missing the connection. I can only form one sentence and it seems to do more for her then for me.

"Let me touch you" I beg. I am meet with a smiling wife who leans above me and undoes the cuffs. Her kisses run up my body as she settles above me and allows me to relax into her body more. I feel her wetness against my body and that's all I need to spur me on,

"Now let's have the real fun" She whispers into my ear. And then, as if nothing happened, I latch my thighs around her and turn, her body becoming unbalanced and then I am on top of her, centering ourselves into the mattress.

AN: Now how was that? Review Review Review


	5. Chapter 5

AN: So here is another chapter. Please review and enjoy!

One Week Ago

The couch has begun to dig into my back from watching three episodes of OITNB. The clock on the wall shows 3:45 am and to be honest, the bottle of wine has completely been drained. I hear a small shuffle outside the door an I physically groan at the contact I need. The door opens to show me a disheveled Arizona who looks like she might pass out on the door step. I quickly get up and make my way over to her, wrapping my hands around the body that seems too small at the moment. She exhales and my hands wrap tighter around her small body. She sniffs a little and I look back to see deep blue eyes lock onto to mine. Quickly I take my hands and bring them under her legs, lifting her off the ground and bringing her to our bedroom where I lay her on the bed. She moans at the contact of the soft mattress envelopes her. I walk out into our bathroom and begin to run the bath, adding a little of the vanilla oil that she loves so much.

As I walk into the room, I see a half asleep Arizona setting up on the bed watching me with love and affection. I sigh and begin to remove the robe I had on, leaving me in her boy shorts and an old college shirt I never have had the heart to get rid of. I reach my hand out and she lifts up with me, shedding the outfit she drove home in. On our way to the bathroom we lose the rest of our clothes and I sink in first in the tub, pulling her down with me, her back pressed against her front.

We allow the water to surround us, the smell of the vanilla filling the air and we move to allow our body's to touch, the closeness that we need enveloping us. My hands begin to trail up and down her stomach, my fingers pressing into her skin. My lips lean against her neck, kissing softly as she sighs into the warm air. She leans further against me, allowing her body to sink further into the water, and her lips to kiss my check.

"I missed this" She says with a soft sigh. My hand never seizes the movement on her skin, the soft circles that have me anchored in my wife.

"Me too sweetie" I say as I lean down and capture her lips in a chastise kiss. I lean back and allow my eyes to close for a moment. Her soft skin on mine, surround by all the smells and hot air is suddenly making me very sleepy. I take a deep breath in and fully relax into the tub. This is perfection.

My eyes awaken a moment later when I feel her body turn into mine, and our bare chest rub against one another. I lower my hands unto her back, cupping her lower back and I feel her nip my neck. The moan leaves my mouth as I feel her lips latch on to my collar.

"I've missed this" She moans between kissing my skin. My hands lower down to grab her ass and bring her closer to me. She shivers when the cold airs hits her from the movement. I giggle and kiss down her cheek, close to her ear.

"So I have an idea" I moan.

_Last time on Pretending_

_"Now let's have the real fun" She whispers into my ear. And then, as if nothing happened, I latch my thighs around her and turn, her body becoming unbalanced and then I am on top of her, centering ourselves into the mattress._

Callie breaths hard through her nose, Arizona's fingers digging into her sides hard enough to leave bruises. The moans that are filling the room are enough to lead Arizona on after her orgasm. Callie's body is trembling under her, their hips rocking on their own accord, searching for friction, each begging to be fucked.

"God please no more teasing." She speaks to the room. Arizona knows how despite she is. Usually Callie is the one in control, the one to bring the moans and pleas out of her. The one begging to be fucked or sucked into oblivion, it's hot but this is so much better. She can't imagine how despite the other woman is if she's giving in like this already.

Arizona moans as Callie's hips move up again, searching for that long awaited friction. Arizona bends over the other woman and captures her lips into her mouth, as her hands go and undo the bra she is still wearing. Finally, they are left almost bare, Callie's underwear being the only thing separating them. She tries to speak, but is once again caught off guard when Arizona moves her hand down and runs her finger over the cotton. The brutal moan that leaves her makes her body shakes with want and need.

"You- God Call, you are s-so wet "Arizona says and Callie moans again. Her fingers push against the cotton, giving a little more friction until she can't stand the teasing any longer. Quickly, Arizona pulls down the cotton and presses her entire body into Callie. They both moan at the contact and Arizona lifts her leg up and under to be closer to the woman she loves.

With Callie's eyes on her, she leans down and takes a nipple into her mouth. As soon as the wet tip of her tongue touched her skin, Callie's back lifts off the bed and let out a moan that had Arizona rocking into the core that wanted her so desperately. She grazed her teeth over the flesh, circling her tongue slowly, before sucking it back into her mouth. Arizona then released one and did the same to the other, taking her time in worshiping her wife to the fullest.

Callie wiggled beneath her, a hand shooting up to keep Arizona in place. She held the blonde to her, reveling in the ministrations of a very skilled and well practiced mouth. It has been too long for the both of them, too much four play leading up to the mind blowing sex, that when Callie screamed out for more, Arizona quickly pushed her core rougher into hers and continued her task.

Arizona's body was trembling with need and desire, so as she began to set the rhythm into play, she reached for Callie's and brought them too her breast.

"Touch me, please touch me" She whispered in her ear. One hand griped a breast as the other made its way down, where there cores were longing for more friction. Quickly she pushed in two fingers knuckles deep and watched as the blonde begin to ride her and push her core further into the one beneath her. Her knuckles were scraping her clit sending her into over drive as Arizona began to tighten again and Callie was sent right over the edge along with her.

"I'm close" Callie whispered into Arizona's neck, leaning up so their bodies were rubbing along with the force of their bodies. Callie latched onto Arizona's neck while her fingers fucked her closer and closer. The blonde began to shake on top of her, her hands reaching back to press them closer and so she could bite down on her shoulder to stifle her moans. Callie began to add a third finger, reaching for the spot that drove her wild. Finally, as if the stars had finally aligned and the moment was completely perfect, she curled her finger and watched as Arizona completely came undone. She watched with wild eyes as Arizona 's body shook and her knuckles pressed against her clit and then she came undone right along with her wife, both screaming out their release as they held on to one another.


	6. Chapter 6: Any ideas?

Hey guy!

So at this point this little one shot is done. However, I would love to take some prompts from you guys! So is there anything you are just dying to see? Something you have wanted to read or a fantasy you want to see played out? If so please feel free to email me or review your request!


End file.
